Killer Kronicles
by RustyRick
Summary: A alternate interpretation of how the stories and character backgrounds from Killer Instinct 1 & 2 are explored more in-depth and possibly altered. Contains slight mature and violent themes.
The air was a dark foggy mess, as the various neon spotlights signaled across the murky streets of Neo Jersey during the evening hours, though it's rare that sunlight even pierced the streets themselves. Throughout the streets various minor intervals, riots and parties broke out as the few authority forces active in the area were trying to contain them, though a major eyecatcher for many of the delinquents and citizens alike, was the new announcement of this year's tournament of a well-known violent fighting event.

'Do you have the instinct...to kill?! The spectacular annual no-holds barred fighting event organized by the Ultratech corporation is going to be held tomorrow evening at 11 PM! For your entertainment we are going out of our way to register the most bloodthirsty and iron-hardened warriors out there to ensure maximum enjoyment! Available for your local network, only on Ultratech Network! Killer Instinct!'

The customers in a local bar were already hyped up for the event that they even started brawling amongst themselves, though one somewhat rational visitor left the scene, searching through his pockets as he found his ticket for tonight's anticipated boxing match, and made his way through the crowds towards the building...

At the same time though, a woman tilted the lines of the curtain reel downwards, noticing how the masses were even arguing and even fighting amongst themselves on the streets themselves, and sighed, letting go and returned to the desk of her superior, a dark-skinned bald man wearing sunglasses going through the documentaries, while she amused herself by flipping around a spare pencil from his desk.

'Looks like it's that time of the year again...' She commented as the boss barely inched his head upwards. 'Sure is. You know the saying, right? Violence sells.' She glanced in slight disgust towards the right, though she kept her attention towards the topic at hand. 'Right...you found a leak in their operations, correct?' He nodded, finally putting the papers down at a specific documentary, and shifted the file over to the woman, while pointing towards a specific tagline in the lower right of the article.

' ''Unspecified attack on a native American clan to the southern deserts...'' This article was 2 years old... why bring this up now?' She inquired.  
'It seems that one of our recon units has spotted one of the members from the clans around that area heading towards this city...presumably to Ultratech HQ.' She looked outside of the window again, this time looking towards the large tower-like complex standing in the heart of the city.

'So you suspect that Ultratech had something to do with that incident from long ago? They can easily disprove such gossip and accusations with their massive reputation and wealth.' Her boss continued. 'That isn't the only thing, our agents have also reported something about Ultratech's more covert activities around Alaska and a old temple somewhere in the Caribbean...Look, you're one of our most skilled agents, so I have my reasons for assigning this mission to you.'

'New mission?' She followed her boss who lead her through the building towards the underground garage, where she was given the keys to a large jeep. 'We have managed to convince the P&A department of Ultratech that you're a skilled secretary in need of a good salary to pay the rent to her home, and your name is Black Orchid.' She smirked slightly at the sound of that name. 'I like it...'

'Good, get used to it, as you're supposed to use that as a cover-up to dig up any crucial information regarding their activities and report it back to us immediately. If we can finally pull this off, we can expose the company for what it truly is...corrupt and lethally dangerous for society.'

The woman nodded, and wasted no time getting in the jeep and changing herself up to not make her recognizable, though she somehow felt incredibly nervous to just simply accept this assignment, though as experienced as she was in both combat and infiltration, she had a feeling things would get more complicated than dangerous once she revved up the jeep and prepared to drive off through the underground exit...

'Hey! Where do you think you're going, missy?!' A thug pulled out a knife and held it close to the young teen's stomach, her face turning white as she stood there, his intimidating glare scanning through her coat, reaching his hands inside her pocket. 'Where's da wallet at? I need money for my needs, you skank!' Suddenly as she felt insulted, she took her chance and screamed: 'What's that?!" Grabbing the mugger's attention, he was distracted, upon which he was met with a flashing jolt of pain coursing between his legs in his sensitive private area, kneeling to the ground as the girl dashed out of the alleyway, the thug grumbling as he managed to pull out a gun from his jacket, and took aim at the girl. 'Not so...fa—ACK!' He screamed loudly before being silenced by a hand muffling his mouth as someone dropped from the sky and back-hand knocked away the gun, prior to pulling out his blade and pointing it dangerously close to the man's left eye, his savage eyes meeting with his feared ones.

'...Don't...ever...try that again...' He whispered in a faint foreign accent as the tip of his blade edged closer to his iris, barely being a nudge away from jabbing it in there, the man now visibly turning white and wet fluids dripping from his pants to the ground, barely nodding, causing him to sheathe away the blade and stomped the gun in pieces before wall-jumping between the alleyways towards the rooftops, the man immediately fainting from mere exhaustion and fear.

'Despicable scum...' he thought in himself, though he shaked it off, trying to focus on his mission, taking a glance to observe the city once more, it all overwhelming him again as he was completely unfamiliar with this territory. 'The deity told me this was it...now for a large tower where evil would be gathering...' Noticing the massive tower with the letters 'Ultratech' lighting up on all 4 sides of the complex in massive neon red, he had a good hunch where to go...though transport over there was another matter...

'God...these evening traffic hours...' Orchid mumbled in herself as she was honking near a joyrider in front of her who kept swerving left and right, her patience finally wearing off and she nearly scrapped the paintjob off the car as she noticed it was a woman with 2 cigarettes in a her mouth and a big leather jacket on, her face being covered in makeup and she glared viciously towards Orchid.

'Watch out, you two-bit whore!' She flipped her off, resulting in her ride suddenly quaking as she looked in the side window and noticed a wheel rolling off and hitting the side of the street, her car coming to a complete stop as she shrieked, whamming the steering wheel in frustration.

'Whew...much better...' Orchid smiled to herself as she put away one of her batons, still glowing in the dashboard of her jeep, and she saw the top of the Ultratech complex coming into sight, though she was unpleasantly surprised as well when she felt a thud landing on her jeep, though she kept her cool, and kept driving towards the tower, none of the passengers looking odd near her in the slightest right after the bump.

Arriving at the corporation's massive front parking lot, she carefully navigated her jeep to a private section, halting the vehicle prior to stepping out dressed in a rather tight neon green outfit with yellow highlights and tight green heels, she was greeted by a person from the parking lot. 'Ah, you are miss Orchid, I presume?' She turned her attention towards the employee, shaking his hand. 'That's me. I come here for the job of secretary and administrating their products.' The man returned the handshake, and walked ahead. 'Follow me inside please.' She did so, though she couldn't help but look at the roof of her jeep once more, noticing nothing was on it, not even a dead bird unlike what she thought earlier.

Though what she didn't notice was a manhole not far from her jeep being tilted slightly as a figure crawled through it to the underground sewers...


End file.
